Darkness in the mind
by KawiiPie2468
Summary: In the world where things can happen, fighters join the paradise known as Super Smash Bros. The great heros, becomes very close to one person. Everyone has a dark secret, figuring it out is hard, but believing it is harder. Enter the world with the new brawlers. NessxLucas NintenxSora Pretty cute but with language
1. Prologe

**Note:** I promise I'll work on Crazy, stupid first Love. I just, wow, this the darkest I'll probebly ever get. Its a crossover of Kingdom Hearts, Mother 3, MOther 1, and super Smash Bros.

* * *

_Prologe_

_ Its been weeks after my mother's death, and the death of my dear brother, Claus. But still I remember the words my mother would say, "Follow your heart and the problems will disappear". If only she was here, with me.-  
Riku, Kiari. I do everything I do just to protect you guys. You guys are my true light.-  
Grandmother Maria, I will find, and give happieness to your dearly beloved gift, Giegue. I promise it on my heart.  
_

Its year 2002, and its been rumored that the boy, Lucas, caused the death of Hinawa, and Claus. Because of this, Lucas was kicked out of his hometown and was shipped to Onett. Once he arrived, he was taken to a orphanage. News went around, a young 13 year old hero has disappeared during the night, likely kidnapped from his bed. Lucas and other orphans was taken to his cermony. They thought he had ran away because of the madness in his mind. Lucas saw the hero's mother crying, she cried out a boy's name, "Ness! Why him?" Maybe it was him. Once all that was done, they learned more of the hero, a boy, with amazing powers. The lesson was over, and the teacher spoke, "Here we have one of Onett's hero's friends. Paula." A young girl with a pink dress, blond hair and a bright smile. Almost like Hinawa's. She told us about Ness, how he defeated the evil giygas. Lucas had nightmares that night. He heard voices, "Help us...," He awoken in fear, was Ness...calling for him? maybe not, maybe Lucas is going crazy. When he went to sleep once again, it began his quest.

* * *

In the Destiney Islands, Sora, hoping his adventure is over. "Sora, hang in there." Sora took deep breathe, he hated his disorder he gained. It prevented him from breathing easily at random times. Riku held his hand calming him, "Sora, you always kept your kind nature." Sora loved Riku, and Riku loved Sora, they knew and has been together no matter what. The brunette laid down, finally it was over, Riku saw this and gently gave Sora a kiss on his lips."No matter what I'm always here. I'll never really leave you." Sora grow curious, " What do you mean?" Riku showed a letter from the King,

_Dear Riku,  
Due to Sora's disorder, you must take his place in the war. Its a very small war, a few heartless here and there but please hurry._

King Mickey.

"You can't go! I need you, because...I love you."  
"I love you too, but I must, for you." with that Riku left Sora crying on his bed. A month has passed, Sora waited eagerally for Riku. A letter appeared, and Sora cheered when it was from the king!  
_Dear Sora,  
My greatest apoligy, Riku has not made it. He was cut and and finished at the end. His body has disappeared, we sented you his blade, to remember. Before the war started Riku wanted to write you a letter when he died._

_ Dear Sora,  
If your reading this right now, I am probebly dead.  
Do not cry my love. Remember I am always here.  
If you ever find another love, Its me. Live your life,  
Please don't end it. One day, you'll be famous,  
and Sora, you were always better then me.  
Riku_

Sora saw a package, he carried it to his room and placed it on his bed. When he opened it, it was Riku's blade. This made Sora snap, he throw the box and cried on his bed. He cried thousands of tears, but more came, over and over did he read Riku's letter. "It should have been me!" Sora continued his sobs, then his disorder came. He grapsed for air, but stopped. He was in so much pain, all sudden, it stopped. Was it gone? The docter came. Kiari came after him, "we heard you screaming.". After 10 minute, the docter explained that due too Sora's intense crying, it released him from his disorder. Kiari cheered, Sora cried even more. "Whats wrong Sora?" The brunette showed the letter to Kiari, soon Kiari began to cry. Kiari helped Sora stop, he fell asleep. Kiari kissed Sora's forehead, "good night.". Sora's real journey began now.

* * *

Silently, Ninten was staring into his plate of steak. "What is wrong my son?" Ninten only walked to his room. He sat on his bed, he in visioned a woman hugging giegue. "Maria, I'm sorry..." Ninten starred at the ceiling, he heard of this new world where they invite you to a paradise. Maybe Giegue was there. Ninten grew more and more tired, he yawned and covered himself with his covers. He's eye's fell, and he heard a woman's voice. "Ninten, you'll have an amazing future. A young brunette, will enter your life. That is who will be your true love. You will fing Giygas, in a world, full of wonders. Just follow the brunette. Promise me this." Ninten whispered, "I promise on my heart." His quest began now.

* * *

_Note:__ Sorry Ninten's is so short. Its that, nevermind. I'll post the next chapter in a few hours...or days -.-'_

**Coming soon: Chapter 1: It begins**


	2. Introduction

_Chapter 1:_ Introduction

A flash of light came, engulfing Lucas. "Welcome.." Lucas looked around. "Hello?" Soon a figure appeared, "Hi, do you know where I am?" Lucas saw a young teen, he looked 13, he had brown spiky hair. He looked frightened, Lucas responded, "No, but who are you?" the boy, was surprised by his answer. Another flash of light appeared. "Welcome, young fighters." The two eyes widened, and both said. "Who are you? And where are we?" The blue figure looked like a man, and slowly a portal appeared behind him. "I offer you two, a place of paradise. A place to fight forever, and of course relax. You'll meet new friends, and everything you ever wanted. Here comes a another fighter." A boy with a blue and yellow shirt appeared, he had a red baseball hat and a piece of cloth wrapped around his neck. He seemed strong and brave. "Welcome, everyone is here. Sora." The boy with the brunette backed away a step, "Lucas," he did the same, "And Ninten." Ninten nodded his head, "Yes that is my name." "If you want to live here you must first take a trial." The two fighters Lucas and Sora looked at eachother, confused. "Will you accept?"

"Sure." answered Sora.

"Okay." answered Lucas.

"Of course." Said Ninten as he walked to the other two's side.  
The blue figure introduced himself, "My name is Tabuu." Soon, a portal showing a blank room appeared. The three brawlers entered the portal, hoping they will eventually discover where they are. A giant white glove was waiting for them. "My name is Master Hnd. Please sit." the three did as they were told. It was explained, they were indeed in Super Smash Bros. world, this made Ninten smil a bit. Lucas noticed Sora and Ninten stare at each oither alot. Master Hand spoke in a booming vioce, "The trial is tradition. But fairly easy. You must defeat 20 enemies without dying." They looked at each other. "You may be paired." The boy, Ninten introduced himself, "My name is Ninten."  
"And I'm Sora,"  
"I'm Lucas." The three shook hands.  
1...they took their fighting stance. 2...they prepared their weapons. 3...They attacked, each second enemies fell and disappeared, Sora fought strongly, Lucas blasted many PK thunders, and Ninten supplied PK fire to help Lucas but mostly Sora. 18.. then 19... Sora hitted one more enemy that makes  
"20!" they all shouted. They celebrated, Lucas jumped clapping, "We did it!" Ninten and Sora hugged, they stopped soon once they realized what they did.  
"Congrats! You all passed. Just shake my hand and you are welcomed to a the amazing world." Sora shook first and gave out a small moan of pain, Lucas did the same, and Ninten too. They stared at their palms, _welcome._Soon, a flash of light engulfed the three new residents to the Super Smash Mansion.

"Wow!" Lucas gasped. "Its huge." Commented Sora, "Yea.." sighed Ninten. They walked inside and the first thing they noticed, it was not bright and sunny but dark and gloomy. Soon a boy came toward them. He stared at Ninten, "You look so much like me." commented Ninten,  
"No shit, sherlock." answered the other boy, the only difference was one had a yellow book back and no red cloth around the neck. "My names Sora. this blonde is Lucas, and your clone is Ninten." Lucas waved, Ninten only stared, and Sora smiled. "oh, your new. Well welcome to the worst mistake you made in your life." He was not happy at all. "Listen up I'll show to the other rebels." Then he walked, signaling the three to follow. The first they saw was a cartoon-ish boy, "Hello my name is Toon Link, but you can call me TL." the other, "Why, hello. My name is Peach." The rest were buff or short. they came to a room with a crown and planet earth. "This is...Ninten's and..." Ninten secretly wished he would say Sora. "Sora's room." The two entered. Lucasasked, "where do I go, uhh"  
"Ness. You go with me. You're bunked with me." Lucas smiled a bit, he entered Sora's and Ninten's room.  
"Hey guys."  
"Oh hey Lucas!" greeted Sora, Ninten waved.  
"So whats the kid's name? And who are you bunked with?" asked Sora,  
"Ness, and well Ness."  
"Woah!" Sora shoated, as he got hit by a pillow.  
"Wanna join our pillow fight?" Lucas grabbed a pillow,  
"After Sora!" With that they began wacking each other silly.

* * *

Ness' POV

"Toon Link, these people they don't know what they did."  
"They'll survive. You protected us all." I began thinking about the one boy, Lucas. He seemed special, I was almost smiling.  
"Ness, are you blushing?"  
"What? No! Ness never blushes." Toon Link laughed.  
"Shut up." Toon Link stopped,  
"What happened to the happy Ness, the one that was my real best friend. Who took jokes and laughed." I felt offened bt Toon Links comment.  
"He disappeared once he saw Kirby go."  
"I miss him too, but you have to let it all go."  
"As long as I breathe, I will fight to free us all." Toon Link lowered his head and headed to his room,  
"I'm going to go to sleep." I was left alone in the living room, where everyone used to be happy and free.

When it was a real paradise.

* * *

_Note: Okay Loving this so far, next chap is cute and all fluff or stuff :D Sorry for mistakes_


	3. Special Touch

**Author's**** note:**Told you I'll work on it!...*Coughs* NessxLucas and SoraxNinten *coughs* are in this...*cough*

* * *

**Chapter 2: Special touch**

Lucas opened his eyes, and saw the sun greeting the new day. "Morning." he whispered with a smile. He looked to the bed beside his, Ness' bed. "Ness. Wake up." Only a moan come out of the other boy, but he didn't rise from his bed. Lucas tried again, but a little louder this time. "Ness. Wake up." It worked, but the plan backfired as he growled at Lucas, "Let me sleep!" with that he fell back to sleep, and Lucas was alone hoping that Ninten and Sora had a better morning.

"Ninten! Wake up!"  
"Sora~. You'll *yawns* wake the whole castle up!" Sora pouted, but then he went on top of ninten and shook him violently. "Wakey, wakey!" Ninten was now wide awake, and pushed Sora away. "Okay, okay. I'm up. What do you wanna do." Sora thought deeply, "Uhh talk to each other. You know learn about each other." Ninten nodded in approval, they sat on Ninten's bed, "Okay Sora you first."  
"I was wondering, whats your power, or weapon?"  
"PSI, powers of the mind. What weapon do you use?"  
"A blade, shaped like a key."  
"Sweet."  
"Thanks. Do you, have a little sibling?"  
"Yea, a sister and thats it. You?"  
"Nah. Favorite food?"  
"Don't really care. Prime ribs, I guess. You?"  
"The paopu fruit..."  
"The papaya fruit?"  
"No, the paopu fruit. Its a fruit that is said,that two people who eat it together, will be in each other's life forever. Like if their.."  
"Destiny joined into one." They both said, Sora quickly looked away.  
"Sora, have you ever eaten a paopu fruit?"  
"No..."  
"Oh okay, lets get a little more personal. Did you ever had a first kiss?"  
"Yea, before he died."  
"Before who died?"  
"Ninten I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Sora, come on..."  
"He was my first love and died in a war in my place, okay!? Happy?!" Cried Sora, then he ran out the door. Ninten reached for him, but Sora was quick.  
"I'm sorry, I brought you a bad memory." whispered Ninten as he went to search for Sora. Looking all over the placed, there was no sign of Sora anywhere. "Sora!" He was about to give up when, soon he heard soft cries. He looked out the window and saw Sora crying under a tree. "Sora! Sora!" Sora looked up, "Oh hi Ninten..." He wasn't happy.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For what? I made you cry! I'm being unbelievablely rube." His gentle smile made Sora lighten up, "Its okay really. Being with you is everything that makes me happy here." Ninten looked shocked, but placed a sweet smile right after. "Lets go."  
"Where to?"  
"Breakfast silly!" Sora grabbed Ninten's hand and ran to the door, hoping he knows where he's running too.

* * *

Sora's Point of view

He looked so nice as we were talking. I kinda feel bad for crying in front of him and running off. "Sora, you gonna finish your fruits?"  
"Nah. I'm too full."  
"Too full? You ate half an egg!" We both laughed, and I noticed that Ness and Lucas were also enjoying themselves.  
"Its nice we're all getting along!"  
"Yep, but don't you think that the trial was a bit too easy?"  
I thought abit, "Totally. Maybe there's another. But Its.."  
"Secret." We both whispered. We looked at eachother and looked away. We threw away our left overs and walked to our room. "Well one thing is, We don't spend alot of time out, huh?"  
"Yup." We stared at eachother, and I thought. _There's a special touch to us..._

Then that most surprising thing ever happened. Ninten starred into my eyes and leaned a bit forward. I only stood, I didn't pushed him away, nor did I awaken him to reality, but he did reached my lips. And It was amazing, his kiss was soft and gentle, I closed my eyes. Never in my life do I want to leave this postion. Our small kiss ended when, that stupid, bastard Ness came barging in.  
"Hi! I wanna Say t-"  
"S-sora?! Ninten?"  
"Huh?" I snap back from heaven. They stared at us with eyes, evil eyes.  
"You guys were kissing."  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"DON'T YOU KNOCK, BASTARDS!" I yelled as I threw everything I can grab.  
They ran out, I turned to Ninten who was blushing red. His face was red with blush.  
"To think I have my first kiss with a guy."  
"Yea..."  
"But it was, uh, nice."  
"Nice? That was Amazing!" I blurted out, then I coverd my mouth and I turned rose red. He smirked, "Should I continue?"  
"Lets lock the door first! Okay?"

He nodded and locked the door. He pulled me closer holding me by the waist, I only wore my usual blue shirt, and my pants, but Ninten's stripe shirt was what set the mood. We softly rubbed our noses together, "To think, we both like eachother."  
"Now thats a story of the year." we giggled at his comment, but he silence me with his soft lips once again. Oh, how I love our, _special touch_

* * *

**_Author's note: Sorry for weird pairings :D Next chapter is more around NessxLucas_**


End file.
